Without Warning
by WillabethRulz
Summary: A meeting is cut short when Thranduil notices something is wrong with Legolas. Thranduil is willing to do anything to save Legolas, but just how far is the traitor willing to go to end Legolas' life? Cover from LadyAnnatar on deviantart. (yes it's sideways)
1. Poisoned Prince

**Hey guys, I have a lot of stories started so i'm publishing what I have for all of them. I will probably continue the one thats most popular. So if you like what you read, reveiw or message me.**

**Flames WILL be counted (and mocked) so if you hate, just leave.**

**the number is for me it has no sugnificance to the story.**

_**Hey guys I'm trying my hardest to continue this story so bear with me please. I've been pouring over this for weeks and have nothing I'm satisfied with. But have edited thecrap out of the first chapter (thanks brain, thats what I'm looking for -_- )**_

"What do you think Legolas?"

Legolas looked up at the captain. A quick glance told him all attention was on him.

"Yes" Legolas immitetly knew he'd awnsered wrong at the confusion on the elf's face "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked, what to do about the orcs invading the forrest." The capitain grew uneasy "With all due respect my prince, if you are to be king one day, you must pay attention in these meetings."

"I appologize"

The meeting continued and Legolas brought his pounding head back to his head trying to will the pain away. He closed his eyes as it got worse. Tears welled up, but he refused to let them fall.

Thranduil had noticed his son's disress a few minutes into the meeting. His concern rose as he saw Legolas wince with the pain. Legolas hated showing his disconfort, and for him to be revealing any pain told of how bad it was.

Legolas gasped as he opened his eyes and everything was a multicolored blurr. He heard voices, but couldnt understand what was being said.

Thranduil's eyes widened at Legolas' delirious look

"You are all dismissed" Thranduil said, standing

"But we've barely covered-"

Thranduil's ice blue eyes met the head guard's "I said, you are all dismissed" His tone quieted any other questions.

Thranduil quickly crossed the room as they left. "Legolas?" He wiped the few tears that had fallen, from Legolas' face. Thranduil didn't like the heat comming from his skin.

"Look at me ion-nin" Thranduil said gently, his heart fell at Legolas' pained cry "Legolas, saes look at me." _**-(ion- nin- my son, saes- please)-**_

Legolas tried, but everything was a bright blurr, he could scarecly see. He closed his eyes as his head spun.

Thranduil's worry increased even more, if possible.

"You need a healer. Can you walk?" Thranduil knew the awnser but feared that Legolas would fight his help, and Legolas needed a healer as quickly as possible.

Legolas tried to stand, collapsing as he did, he struggled to catch himself before feeling Thranduils strong arms catch him, supporting him.

Thranduil's heart was racing, his mind was scattered with panic, but forced himself to be calm, for Legolas' sake. He noticed Legolas' quick breath, and racing heart as he lifted him. He was trembling in the King's arms. Thranduil himself shook with fear over Legolas.

Thranduil carried his son through the halls, trying to take smooth steps as to not distress Legolas.

"Ion-nin? Can you speak?" Legolas' whisper was shakey and Thranduil couldn't understand what he said "I can't hear you, hold on Legolas."

They'd arrived at the healer's wing. Thranduil gently set Legolas on his feet, but still supported his weight, as he opened the door. Picking him back up as he entered.

"Your majesty, what-?" The healer, Meldiriel, cut her questions as Thranduil gently set Legolas on the bed, she ran to the prince and checked his breath, pulse, and anything else that would let her know what happened, as Thranduil told her what he'd noticed.

"He's been poisoned" Meldirel concluded "It seems to be intentional"

Even though he'd expected it, Thranduil trembled with anger. He wanted the ones who dared threaten the life of his child.

He heard Legolas gasp and saw him curled up, bracing his stomach. Thranduil's rage died immetietly and he moved to lend confort to Legolas.

Meldiriel brought a pain redemy to Legolas, Thranduil fed it to him as Meldiriel searched books to possible cures.

"Can you help him?" Thranduil asked, not wanting to distract the healer but he needed awnsers.

"I can help him, yes, give him pain remedies, help him rest, even slow the posion but to actualy get rid of it is difficult."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, there are many posions that it could be. Some cures would worsen his condition and very well may kill him. Some are even poisions themselves. I'll do my best to cure the prince but it will take some time"

**That's all I have for now :/ Thanks for reading. Reveiw please :)**


	2. Problems

**Thanks to NightRunner144 for giving me an idea of how to continue this. I don't know how long this would have taken for me to get this written this without it. I'll add chapters as I write them. I hope to get the next one posted by next week.**

**Haha I got to teach my laptop elvish. :)**

_**Mellon nin- My friend**_

_**Hir nin- My lord**_

_**Ion nin- My son**_

_**Ada/Adar- Dad/Father**_

Meldiriel desperately searched through stacks of books, none of the poisons matched Legolas' condition. It was frustrating, some were close, but Legolas was missing a vital symptom, or he had an additional one. The fact Legolas still lived, eliminated many possible inflictions. Over the past two days, Legolas' health gradually got worse. Meldiriel was afraid that the herbs she was feeding him were reacting with the poison.

"Thranduil?" Meldiriel asked, Thranduil looked up from Legolas' side.

"I think we should send for Elrond. I fear my knowledge will not be enough."

Thranduil nodded, moving to the door. He hesitated, looking back to Legolas, who had been unconscious since early that morning.

"He will be fine mellon-nin" Meldiriel said with a slight smile.

Finally, Thranduil left the room. Tyren approached him as he walked down the hall

"How is he?"

Thranduil sighed, unable to answer.

"That bad?"

"I need Daugion."

"He should be in the courtyard, I'll fetch him."

Thranduil waited by the doors, too drained to protest. Having to seek Elrond's skill scared him. Knowing Legolas was to the point where Meldiriel needed help terrified Thranduil. He tried to calm himself, panicking wouldn't help anything.

Tyren returned several minutes later, Daugion following closely behind.

"Yes hir nin?" Daugion asked, bowing slightly.

"I need Elrond. I need you to send an elf to Rivendell and ask for Elrond's help." Thranduil said, not revealing too much of the situation. He feared the killer would try again, and as much as he wanted the one who had done this, he wouldn't risk Legolas' life.

"Yes my king?" Daugion said, turning to leave as Thranduil walked back to the healing room.

When Thranduil entered, he smiled, seeing Legolas awake sitting back against a few pillows. He looked exhausted, which worried Thranduil further. He'd been unconscious all morning, and slept through the night before.

"Good to see you awake ion nin" Thranduil said. Legolas' head turned slowly at Thranduil's words.

"Morning ada," Legolas tried for a smile, but it turned to a wince. Thranduil quickly moved to his side.

"Where is the pain Legolas?"

"I'm fine ada." Legolas' voice was weak and shook badly.

"Legolas, it is very important that you tell us everything." Meldiriel said, approaching with a pain remedy. Legolas pulled a hand to his chest and Meldiriel sighed.

"This isn't good." She whispered.

"Everything will be fine ion nin," Thranduil assured Legolas, not wanting the situation to stress Legolas. "I've sent for Elrond."

Legolas winced again as the sharp pain returned to his chest, biting his tongue against it.

Thranduil gently smoothed Legolas' hair, gripping his hand, hoping to comfort him. Legolas gave a soft, cut off cry and Thranduil knew he was trying to hide his pain. It broke Thranduil's heart how much Legolas was suffering. For the last two days, he had suffered through the poison's effects. Thranduil wanted nothing but to take Legolas' pain from him.

Softly, Thranduil sang Legolas the ancient lullaby he sang when Legolas was upset or hurt. A slight smile formed on Legolas' face as he focused on his ada's voice.

Thranduil kept singing, going through three songs before Legolas relaxed as the painkiller took effect.

Legolas was relieved when the pain finally decreased. He still felt like an orc had stabbed him, and unfortunately, he knew what that felt like, he had forced himself to relax, he hated hiding things from Thranduil, but Legolas didn't want him to worry.

"Have you found anything?" Thranduil asked,

"I found one that I would believe plagues Legolas, but it would have killed him within hours without the cure." Meldiriel said. Thranduil inwardly winced against her words. "I do not believe it would be a good idea to give him the antidote, but I will make note of it and see what Elrond thinks."

Thranduil nodded in agreement.

One of Meldiriel's assistants, Rania, entered with a tray of food.

"Tyren told me to bring this. He tells me you haven't eaten since before this even started." She said, glaring at Thranduil.

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course not, you're focusing on Legolas."

"Ada," Legolas called Thranduil's attention, which he gave immediately. "You must eat, don't worry about me, I will be fine." Legolas said, grateful his voice sounded steadier.

Thranduil finally accepted, if only to ease Legolas' mind.

Rania had brought food for Legolas and Meldiriel too. She looked after Legolas, giving Meldiriel a break, letting her rest her mind and tend to her own needs. Thranduil had refused to leave Legolas' side.

By evening, Meldiriel was refreshed, but relieved to be watching over Legolas again. She hoped Elrond could hurry. She feared everything she did to try to help him. Poison could cause things to be harmful, and since she didn't know what it was, she had no idea if anything was making him worse. She awaited Elrond's healing skills, praying for Legolas' life.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Thranduil, you must rest. You are wearing yourself out." Meldiriel sighed, it had been days since he had slept. "Before long I will be treating you as well, Legolas can't afford that." It was an exaggeration of course but Thranduil needed to sleep.

Thranduil's eyes widened, glancing at Legolas who had been sleeping since the previous day. Meldiriel impatiently gestured to the couch across the room.

"Go before I force you to your chambers!"

Thranduil crossed the room to rest. He didn't feel tired in the slightest. Worry for Legolas kept him awake as he lay on the couch. Why did traiders find the need to hurt Legolas? Why couldn't they target Thranduil? He would take Legolas' place a hundred times without complaint.

"You aren't resting Thranduil." Meldiriel's voice sounded awhile later.

"I can't," Thranduil said quietly "Please don't make me leave him."

Meldiriel appeared by the couch. "I would never, I know you can't help but worry. He will be alright. Elrond should be on his way by now. It's been many days"

"I fear he will not get here in time."

"Do you want something to ease your mind?" Meldiriel asked "I will be able to wake you when he does." Thranduil nodded, knowing his body needed rest. Meldiriel brought a glass of water. "Drink this, when you wake you will need to eat"

Thranduil nodded, following Meldiriel's order. He had to fake sleep for awhile, determined not to catch Meldiriel's attention again. He didn't want her to stop caring for Legolas, but finally sleep found him, and he walked in haunting dreams. Distant memories and his fear for Legolas taunted him as he slept.

Meldiriel watched Legolas, checking his breathing, pulse and tried to find any signs of the poison running through his body, a difficult task as Legolas couldn't answer while sleeping. She frowned as she checked his fever, she wasn't sure if it was his body reacting to the poison or the poison itself causing it. Legolas had a fever when he was first brought to her, but it quickly faded as other problems arose.

Meldiriel glanced at Thranduil who seemed to finally found sleep. She felt for him through the ordeal. Thranduil cared for Legolas more than he did himself. She knew Thranduil would willingly give his life if it offered even a chance to save Legolas'.

Meldiriel sighed, Thranduil had voiced her own worries, what if Elrond was too late?

**I'm working on chapter 3**

**Review please? I love them :)**


	3. Revealed

**Hey guys I changed the title to try to fit the story better without revealing the whole plot.**

**Thanks to my reviewers. :)**

**Tyren is my advisor for Thranduil. His name isn't elvish but as of now his name is staying in my stories.**

_**Mellon nin- My friend**_

_**Hannon le- Thank you**_

_**(Imladris is the elvish name for Rivendell)**_

Tyren sat at a desk, carefully going though papers. He wanted to make sure he hadn't made any mistakes the night before. He was doing his best to run the kingdom in Thranduil's absence as king. Luckily, things weren't too busy at this time, at least for Mirkwood.

After Tyren had gone over the last paper, he left to Legolas' room. Tyren was trying to find how he had been poisoned. Knowing that might serve a vital clue that could lead to finding a cure to save Legolas' life. He'd been through the room many times, but still hoped to find some sort of answer. Legolas had no wounds or marks, Tyren believed he'd bee poisoned through drink or food. He had been to the kitchens, asking if anyone had seen or noticed anything.

So far nothing, any dishes that might have had traces of the poison would have been cleaned.

Tyren carefully looked through everything in the room, hoping he'd missed something somewhere. Everything looked normal, as if Legolas would return any moment. A haunting silence hung in the air. The silence testified to Legolas' absence. Tyren ran a hand through the dark strands of his hair. He wished he could do more. He wanted to find the one responsible for this.

Thranduil carefully helped Legolas drink. Meldiriel had instructed that Legolas get water often. Rania had mixed some herbs that would help his fever. As soon as the cup was empty and Legolas was lying down, Thranduil replaced the damp cloth on Legolas' forehead hoping it would help lower the fever.

Meldiriel kept looking through books, stacks of books lay on the floor. It had gotten to the point where she only came across repeats.

Elrond should have been there by now. Meldiriel didn't know what was delaying him. It never took this long to travel from Rivendell to Mirkwood.

They didn't discuss it but Thranduil had noticed Elrond's absence too. He knew Elrond's journey would not have been this long. He wondered if a group of orcs had caused him trouble somewhere. Thranduil had alerted the patrols to keep an eye out for Elrond before they had left that morning.

Rania mixed a painkiller for Legolas, the earlier one she gave him would be wearing off soon, and she didn't want him in any more pain. She kept a close eye on Legolas, remembering to make sure Thranduil tended for his needs. She also saw that Meldiriel didn't wear herself out either.

As Rania checked Legolas, she noticed he was breathing rather fast. She checked his pulse and found his heart racing. Legolas' eyes were cloudy and unfocused.

"Legolas?" Meldiriel asked, "Is your vision burred?"

Legolas nodded in response, bringing a hand to his head. He seemed confused when his hand hit the cold cloth. Thranduil gently pulled the loose strands of hair away from Legolas' face. Legolas didn't seem to notice.

"Are you dizzy?" Rania asked, keeping her voice calm. Legolas looked up at her voice as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Legolas?"

"Aye," Legolas answered sounding confused, his brow furrowed.

Rania turned to mix some herbs that would reduce the effects Legolas was feeling. Legolas was delirious so she would have to watch him closely.

When Rania returned, Thranduil took the cup and lifted Legolas and helped him drink. He carefully lowered Legolas back to rest against the pillows again, and Rania checked his fever before replacing the damp cloth.

"Do you feel any pain Legolas?" Legolas jumped at Rania's voice but soon shook his head in reply, closing his eyes as his head spun again.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Tyren walked through the kingdom, meeting many elves who questioned about the recent events.

"Tyren, what of Legolas? Does he live? Is he cured?" One elf asked.

"Aye, Legolas still lives. That is all I can say. We know not of who has done this and they can be anywhere." Tyren left him and continued on his way.

As he approached his destination, he slowed, hoping to catch part of a conversation. Unfortunately the warriors spotted him as he approached.

"Tyren, what brings you here?"

"I was merely curious, who was sent to Rivendell? Elrond should have arrived days ago."

Bariaden seemed confused. "I was not aware anyone went to Imladris."

Tyren frowned, "King Thranduil instructed Daugion to send an elf to Elrond."

Bariaden shook his head, "No elf is missing, I have not heard of anyone who ventured to Rivendell. Daugion left for a human village this morning. He didn't say which. Everyone else is accounted for."

Tyren frowned, Bariaden was one of the captains, he'd know if anyone was gone.

"Hannon le" Tyren said, turning back to the palace.

When Tyren got back, he headed to the healing room. Thranduil needed to know what he had discovered. He'd asked on the way back, but no elf he passed knew of who had gone to Rivendell.

Tyren paused at the library's door as light caught his attention. A fire burned in the fireplace, an odd thing. It was spring, the days were warm, and there was no need for a fire, especially not during daylight hours.

When he approached the fire, he immediately grabbed the prod and pulled out two ruined books, scarred black from the hungry flames. On the bindings, the engravings indentified them as books of healing. Tyren cursed as he brushed ash from the covers, and he hurried to the healing room to speak with Thranduil.

Thranduil looked up as Tyren entered. Tyren glanced at Legolas who was either sleeping or unconscious from what he could tell.

"I've discovered much mellon nin."

Thranduil frowned, seeing the ruined books. "What happened?"

"I've asked around and no one went to Rivendell." Everyone looked up in shock at Tyren's words.

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked, wanting what Tyren said to be false. His heart knew what this meant.

"Either Daugion never sent anyone or the elf he sent never left. No one went to Rivendell, no one is missing. Daugion went to a village this morning, everyone else is here or on the patrol." Tyren said, "On my way here, I found these."

Meldiriel took the destroyed books Tyren held.

"I'm afraid Legolas' cure was probably in these books." Tyren's voice lowered to almost a whisper "Probably the only record we had of it."

Thranduil stared at Legolas. He didn't know what to think. Legolas needed Elrond's help, but if Thranduil sent for Elrond now, he wouldn't get there in time to save Legolas.

Legolas was already deeply unconscious, he hadn't even stirred in their efforts to wake him. Thranduil prayed he wasn't dying.

"We must take Legolas to Imladris. Elrond will not make it in time at this point." Thranduil said. "He may have a chance if we take him there."

**Thanks for reading. Review please? They make my day.**


	4. Preparations

**Hey sorry guys, it's been a busy time I've been in the music room after school all week remaking the music list thanks to the broken computer in the band room, we lost more than half of it. (I'm librarian ^_^)**

**I also got stuck at a certain point of this chapter. :/  
**

**Anything you find wrong, or think I should change would be welcome. If I explain things too much or if anything is confusing, tell me, I'd love to fix it.**

**Thanks for your reviews, they make me smile :)**

Legolas was still unconscious the next day. His body was trying to fight the poison off on it's own, but was getting too weak. His fever was getting worse, despite efforts to keep it down. His heart was racing, his breathing tried to keep up.

Thranduil fed Legolas broth, being very careful to give him a tiny sip at a time. Meldiriel had voiced her concern, she didn't know if he would react to water in his lungs and he could easily inhale the liquid. His fast breath made it difficult to feed him. Thranduil held Legolas in his lap, resting against the pillows. He copied Legolas' breathing as much as he could, feeding him the broth as they both exhaled, pulling the cup away quickly. Legolas would swallow before inhaling again. Thranduil was glad that swallowing was a reflex.

Rania mixed herbs to help Legolas fight the fever. She mixed in some leaves that would give him strength that she hoped would keep him alive. She poured water into two glasses and took all three to Thranduil.

"You drink one." Rania said in rely to Thranduil's curious look. "I'm going to get some food, I shouldn't be long."

Thranduil nodded, feeding Legolas the medicine and one of the glasses of water. Thranduil stood, carefully gathering Legolas into her arms, gently laying him back on the bed and arranging the bedding around him.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Meldiriel went through a few last books. She had made a list from the past books. She'd written a list of inflictions she suspected Legolas might be suffering from.

She wrote the name, symptoms, and the cure. She had a few on the list, she hoped Elrond would know if Legolas' cure was on the paper. Two were almost perfect, but would have killed Legolas before now. Others were close but Legolas had extra symptoms. Meldiriel suspected Legolas' body was reacting against the poison and causing symptoms.

Part of her felt guilty, she had been unable to cure Legolas. As a last thought, she added the two burned books to the bag. Perhaps someone in Rivendell would recognize it, Elrond would probably have another copy somewhere.

Meldiriel agreed with Tyren. Legolas' cure was probably in one or both of the books.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Tyren worked with a few elves to bring a carriage out to the courtyard. He had talked to Thranduil earlier and they agreed that this would be the best way to take Legolas to Imladris safely. They usually avoided using the carriage, it drew attention from orcs, but an unconscious elf would drive them to attack. At least with Legolas out of sight they wouldn't know there was a vulnerable elf.

When the carriage was finally in the courtyard, they set it to rest on a rock, allowing it to stand ready for horses to pull it.

"This is good for now." Tyren told the elves, "We need elves to accompany them, orcs are everywhere these days."

"You'll need drivers too." An elf, Rissien said "I'd say you should take two, so you can continue on when one tires."

Tyren smiled at his words "A good thought, hannon le."

Rissien nodded. "I would like to join the group if possible."

Tyren pondered the offer, they would need elves to travel with Thranduil. The traider was still somewhere in the kingdom. Tyren wondered f he would be allowing the killer to travel right next to the royal family, but Tyren would be wondering the same thing about every elf that he sent. There would be other warriors to protect Thranduil and Legolas, if the traider attacked.

Finally, Tyren nodded. "Aye prepare for your journey."

Rissien nodded "When do we leave?"

Tyren looked at the sky. The day was getting old and there was still much to do.  
"Tomorrow morning" He said

Rissien nodded turned away, hurrying to obey Tyren's request.

Tyren walked to the training area "Bariaden, I need eight elves to accompany Thranduil to Rivendell. Can you see to that?" Tyren asked

"Aye I will gather them and let you know."

Tyren thanked him and headed to the stables. Faelwen, who cared for the horses greeted him.  
"We need two horses that can pull the carriage, and eight for the warriors following Thranduil." Tyren said. "We will leave tomorrow at sunrise. Bariaden is finding willing elves."

Faelwen nodded "I will prepare horses in time for the journey."

"Hannon le."

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Thranduil gathered things they would need for their journey. He wished he could stay with Legolas, but things needed to be done to be able to leave quickly. He felt it was better to leave Legolas in the care of the healers. They would know if something was wrong and they would know what to do.

Thranduil had packed for himself, taking clothes and weapons and was now gathering things he thought Legolas would need. He packed Legolas' bow and knives, even the thought of leaving them behind felt wrong.

He had asked a guard to gather things Meldiriel and Rania would need so they could focus on helping Legolas and decide what herbs he would need for the trip.

Thranduil soon headed to the kitchens. Many elves looked up as he entered.

"King Thranduil, what can I do for you?" Herion, one of the cooks asked.

"We will need food on our journey, can you prepare food we can travel with? We are going to Rivendell. Tyren tells me we are twelve together. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Aye my lord, we will get started right away. Good luck to you."

"Hannon le."

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Tyren shook his head, trying not to laugh as he approached Thranduil down the hall. "Thranduil my friend, return to Legolas things will be fine. I will ensure things will be ready."

Thranduil smiled in relief, he hadn't seen Legolas since late morning. His mind wouldn't let him relax.

"I've got warriors ready to leave on your call tomorrow. I will stay, the kingdom needs care." Tyren said

Thranduil nodded his thanks "Hannon le, Mellon nin. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let your kingdom fall?" Tyren smirked

Thranduil laughed "Indeed."

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

As the sun rose over the kingdom, eight warriors stood ready ontop horses, weapons hung at their sides. Bows slung over their shoulders. Two elves sat at the seat of the carriage. Rania sat on a horse of her own, medicine bags inside the carriage.

Crowds of elves stood divided to make way for the approaching elves.

Thranduil and Tyren carried a litter with Legolas lying across it, eyes closed in unconsciousness.

The crowd whispered in concern. Prayers and wishes of safety came from many elves as they passed.

When they reached the door of the carriage they carefully moved Legolas inside as a young elf from the crowd held the door. They set Legolas on the seat of the carriage, leaving the litter to lie beneath him, a pillow supported his head and blankets covered him.

Thranduil sat across him, ensuring he wouldn't fall as they traveled. Meldiriel followed, sitting next to Thranduil as she checked Legolas, wondering if the transport here had affected him at all.

When the group set off, the crowd cheered, shouts of hope from the elves sent the trees to cheer with them.

Thranduil adjusted the blanket around Legolas as he shivered suddenly.

'_please do not let him die.'_ Thranduil silently prayed '_Please do not take my son from me.'_


	5. Choices and Trouble

_**Hey guys, sorry this one took so long. I've been trying to write but my schedule is getting a bit out of hand, and I've been trying not to go through the motions writing this. I've had to delete and rewrite stuff that was subconsciously a copy of a story I've read in the past.**_

I'm not sure where to put the elvish translations. Should I put it before the chapter? I'm afraid the translations will ruin suspense as you will know what people will be saying. Should I put it after the paragraph? I've found that interrupts the story as I've read in the past. Should I put it at the end of the chapter? The hole left by the elvish may be left too long.  
Please, tell me your opinion in this.

The warriors slowed to a halt as the carriage stopped in a clearing.

"Darkness is falling, we should rest here" Rissen jumped down from his position at the reins. "If that is alright with you hir nin." Rissen gestured to Thranduil as the king stepped from the carriage.  
_**(Hir nin- My Lord)**_

"Aye, this is fine." Thranduil answered, thoughts elsewhere.

Feredir called to the elves as they dismounted their horses. "We will need elves to keep watch this night."

Feredir quickly chose four, instructing two to take first watch and to rest immediately before night fell. Two others were to take over halfway through the night.

Thranduil and Meldiriel carefully moved the litter Legolas lay on outside for the night, the forest air would do him good.

Iauron gathered the horses from around the camp and took the riding gear they wore. The elves were tired from the long day and the pace they'd tried to maintain, but the horses had made the same journey, carrying the elves.

Iauron unhooked the two from the carriage, bringing them with the others. He brought the horses food and fetched the animals water in from the nearby river.

Feredir called over three elves "Go gather firewood, not too much, our fire cannot be big for it will draw creatures from the night." They nodded and moved silently to the trees surrounding the clearing.

Feredir gathered the remaining elves and worked with them to set up camp quickly, setting bedrolls, and moving rocks from the area and clearing a place for the fire.  
By the time they were finished, the three elves were seen returning, one carrying kindling and small sticks to start the fire, the other two carrying bigger firewood

Feredir gathered the kindling and arranged it, setting the dry brush at the base and placing twigs crisscrossing over it, balancing them upright against each other. Feredir took the dagger from his belt and a black rock from his pack, striking the rock with the blade, sending sparks. It took a few tries to get enough of the brush lit before he could use air to get flames dancing. He added a few branches to the fire, careful to keep it small.

Rania moved to take over, bringing food to cook over the fire for the weary elves. Soon taking it to elves around the clearing.

Some of the elves gathered in groups of two or three, some had taken to the trees to watch the last of the sunset, a truly amazing scene seen from the branches of a tall tree.

The shadows would cast between branches of the trees, making the forest floor disappear in darkness, the tops of trees lit in almost a glow, some golden, some silver as the light caught the edges of leaves. The sky cast into shades of orange, purple catching any clouds sitting in the sky. Later when the sun had faded, the moon would show, closely followed by stars, lightly revealing bits of the forest, cast in lunar light, the stars bringing back memories of songs and legends. The trees sang as some creatures settled for sleep and others woke.

Feredir smiled as he remembered the first time he's seen the sight. Sitting in the embrace of an ancient aspen tree. His childhood friend resting in a tree next to him. They'd been on a patrol; the leader had suggested the new warriors watch the sunset as the group settled. Feredir remembered being cold for the first time, having been injured and tired, underestimating the orcs despite the warnings from his leaders and trainers as he had left.

A thought came to Feredir and he glanced at Legolas, completely motionless lying under a single blanket. Thranduil sat next to him, gazing into the fire, worry etched on his face.

"King Thranduil?" Feredir turned to the king as Thranduil moved his attention "When an elf is hurt or exhausted the resistance to cold leaves as they don't have the strength to ignore it."

Thranduil nodded, a bit confused, Feredir continued, "This night is not a warm one, the fire isn't enough to help, and the prince isn't at his full strength."

Thranduil looked at Legolas and quickly called for Meldiriel to bring more blankets, carefully arranging them around his son, adding his own to trap the heat Legolas was losing. Thranduil stroked Legolas' hair, brushing the lose strands away from his face.

Thranduil fed Legolas broth, wishing his fever would leave. Legolas' symptoms were strangely opposite; he shivered with cold yet was burning with heat. His heart raced while his breath was shallow and slow.

Meldiriel didn't know what to give him, afraid to treat any of the symptoms, as to worsen another. _He isn't in any pain as far as I can tell, and cannot feel any of the symptoms at this time._ Her major concern however, was that Legolas hadn't moved in the days of travel. Not even the slightest stir, only his heart and breath told her the elf still lived, she was terrified he would die before they reached Rivendell.

An elf, Rovanion sat by Thranduil. "We have been truly blessed this past week to have avoided orcs this far."

Thranduil sighed "Inston, the Valar has been with us these past days."

_**(Inston- I know)**_

"I fear it will not last Thranduil" Rhovanion said "What plans do we have from here?"

"We will head for Taur Fen"

"Ithildin Mir is quicker, dangerous but patrols have been there quite recently. It will put us with a longer path in Rivendell where the woods are safer. We could travel after night has fallen."

Thranduil nodded, he had a good point. The group had stopped a ways before the path divided. They'd been traveling on the main path, but now was the time to decide where to go. Thranduil had been debating which path would be best for the majority of the day's travel. He had Legolas to consider, while the warriors would defend Legolas as much as they could, Thranduil worried about time. Legolas couldn't afford any delays.

Thranduil talked with Rhovanion more, discussing different paths, dangers, and how long it would take to get there.

Thranduil agreed with Rhovanion, Ithildin Mir would be the best path to take, deciding that now, time was the greatest enemy, and the path was more direct to Imladris.

"I could ride ahead Thranduil." Rania said, pulling Thranduil from his thoughts as joined them. "I could tell Elrond what has happened, help him be ready, perhaps he will know what he suffers from."

"No, Amin Hiraetha mellon nin, I cannot allow an elf to ride alone through these woods at this time. Especially not you, the orcs target the elflings and she-elves especially. When we reach Imladris, you may if you still wish."

_**(Amin Hiraetha- I'm sorry) (Mellon nin- My friend)**_

Rania nodded, "Are you hungry Thranduil?" Rania said, aware he hadn't taken any food.

Thranduil shook his head, "I will eat later, hannon le."

_**(Hannon le- Thank you)**_

"Take a break Thranduil, stretch your legs, walk around a bit." Rania said, "I will stay with Legolas."

Surprisingly, Thranduil nodded standing and walking to the trees.

_What has happened? _A tree asked, confused and worried. _Why is he so still? He will not respond to us._

Thranduil suddenly noticed the tree's anguish. They were whispering of the elf who lay unmoving. Questions flooded the air from distant trees, asking of the prince, wondering if he would survive. Some questions were answered by elves in the group and trees close to the clearing

"Forgive me, I did not realize-" Thranduil whispered, unable to continue.

_Do not carry blame; you have a father's heart. I must ask, who has done this? _Many of the trees whispered the same to each other, the question echoing through the night.

"I do not know" Thranduil sighed, "I cannot focus on that at this time, but when I do I _will_ find the one responsible."

The air filled with the tree's anger, a strange feeling to the elves, the trees swearing that if they found the traider they'd strip him of his branches and tear him from his roots before he could so much as breathe.

Thranduil couldn't help but laugh at the trees' threats. "We are taking my son to Elrond to seek his aid."

Hope spread through the trees as they whispered the healer's name through the woods. _Will he live? _A nearby tree asked

"I pray he will"

_Listen to us as you travel, we will warn you of danger before you sense it._

- - - - -

Meldiriel checked Legolas again, concerned at his conflicting condition, she wished he would wake, or even stir.

"Meldiriel?" Rania's voice called, glancing around, seeing Thranduil out of hearing range. "How does Legolas still live? I don't know of any poison that acts this way for this long, usually he would have died weeks ago."

"I do not know mellon nin, Amin naa tualle"

_**(Mellon nin- My friend) (Amin naa tualle- I fear for him)**_

"He is growing too weak Meldiriel, despite what we give him."

"I know" Meldiriel said, dropping her head

"Be honest with me, do you think he will make it to Rivendell?"

"If you'd asked me when we left I would have said he wouldn't have made it past the first week, we are nearly halfway through our travels and he lives, he grows worse but he still breathes. I cannot say what will happen."

Rania nodded, unsure what she herself felt, soon she moved to her own bedroll, listening to the song the forest sang, troubled by Legolas' condition.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

The next day, the elves traveled as quickly as they could, as they passed through a more dangerous stretch of land.

Feredir soon called a break, allowing the animals to rest from the fast pace. They let the horses free from the bridles and let them drink from the river.

A ways after they'd continued, trees whispered of warnings, orcs approaching fast.  
Feredir called the elves to run, kicking his own horse faster, apologizing to the weary animal as they followed the tree's instructions.

The carriage slowed the group down as the two horses could not match the lone riders' pace.

Thranduil jumped up to grab Legolas as the carriage lurched in a sudden stop. The king barely was able to keep Legolas from falling to the floor.

"What's happened?" Meldiriel questioned from his left.

Thranduil listened, but left something first "Orcs" he said, growling in frustration.

The elves acted quickly, having only a moment to move. They dismounted, blades used more effectively from the ground, and set up in two rows of four, the front waiting for the orcs, the back held bows, ready to take aim.

Rania was pushed to the back, against the carriage door, forcing her weight against it as it began to open, quickly using Thranduil's surprise to her advantage and locking the latch to keep the elves inside. The lock designed to keep the royal family safe in situations as this.

Thranduil's shouts were drowned by the cries of the orcs as they spotted the elves. What seemed to be the leader stopped the band halting with him. He grinned as he surveyed the group.

"Ogtuuk Klerg, choom Ul'bah!" The orcs cheered, drawing blades "Mabaj Har armauk!"

_**(Ogtuuk Klerg- Prepare for battle) (Choom Ul'bah- Kill the elves)  
(Mabaj Har armauk- I have no enemies)**_

Feredir growled as the orcs charged, many fell by the arrows of the archers.  
"Dolle naa lost, Antolle ula sulrim!"

_**(Dolle naa lost- Your head is empty) (Antolle ula sulrim- Much wind pours from your mouth)**_

"You dare utter that language? Re'eeg'a jat Zanbaur!"

_**(Re'eeg'a jat- Shut up) (Zanbaur- Elfson)**_

"Lasta lalaithamin, Mereth en draugrim!" Feredir laughed.

_**(Lasta lalaithamin- Listen to my laughter) (Mereth en draugrim- Feast of wolves)**_

"Re'eeg'a jat!" The leader repeated, joining the battle.

_**(Re'eeg'jat- Shut up)**_

Orcs forced through the warriors trying to get to the door of the carriage, foolishly turning their backs to their enemies, falling to the blades of the elves.

The group was separated, drawn slowly away from the carriage. An orc spotted Rania huddled by the horses. The orc laughed raising his sword.

"Vras gruiuk!"

_**(Vras gruiuk- Kill the woman)**_

Before Rania could react, Rissen appeared, taking off the creature's head with a single swing of his blade.

"Tula sinome, Nurta sana sina, Dina." Rissen handed her a thin blade and gestured to the carriage and Rania quickly crawled beneath it. She's studied for years as a healer, not a warrior.

_**(Tula sinome- Come here) (Nurta- Hide) (Sana sina- Take this) (Dina- Silence)**_

Rania could do nothing but watch the fight from below, watching the elves defend each other where they could while the orcs fought for themselves.

Orcs were killed as soon as they touched the carriage, the elves still guarding it. Rania scrambled back as an orc spotted her, grinning but almost imminently fell forward. She glanced at the battle, seeing it coming to an end, a few orcs fled to the trees while elves shot them down. Elves easily overpowered the few orcs that remained to fight.

Rania crawled out and ran to her horse to grab her bag of healing supplies, calling to those that were injured.

Iauron finally unlatched the door, letting Thranduil out. The king froze at the number of orc bodies lying scattered along the path. A slight smile of pride formed as he saw the warriors cleaning their blades, inspecting the wounded and walking from the battle like it was nothing.

"Apologies your highness, we could not risk your safety," Feredir said, cutting Thranduil's protests with his next words, "or the Prince's life."

Thranduil nodded, the orcs would have undoubtedly went for Legolas had hey seen him, the number of bodies laying by the carriage told they had targeted his position as it was.

Meldiriel stepped from the carriage, smiling as she spotted Rania tending the wounded, glad to see every elf was alive and accounted for. She returned to Legolas, knowing the elves were in good hands.

The elves continued after the three inured elves were tended and treated for poison. They had left the orc bodies, they couldn't afford the time it would have taken to burn them safely.

They tried to regain the time the battle had cost them, traveling cautiously into the night a few hours before they stopped. Camping beside a gently flowing river, allowing the horses drink freely and letting the elves get the black orcish blood from their skin, hair, and clothes.

The trees sang softly, lulling the elves to sleep, promising to watch over them through the night. The elves hadn't dared make a fire, some of the injured felt the chill of the night, sleeping with eyes closed, concerning Meldiriel who remained awake, enjoying the tree's song. It was filled with comfort and hope.

Meldiriel watched over Legolas, she trusted the trees who had promised they would wake her if his condition changed, but even they were confused. They sensed his condition, concerned at the confliction his body sent.

_His body fights against itself _A tree told her_ I fear it will be his end_

"Me too mellon nin." Meldiriel whispered.

_**(Mellon nin- My friend)**_

_**Yeah I think I may have overdone the elvish and stuff. But hey, elvish is awesome :) Please tell me of anything I should fix, typos or anything in the chapter that is confusing, redundant or just not good. I won't be offended I want to improve my writing.**_

**Elvish Translations:****  
Hir nin- My Lord  
Mellon nin- My friend  
Inston- I know  
Amin Hiraetha- I'm sorry  
Hannon le- Thank you  
Amin naa tualle- I fear for him  
Dolle naa lost- Your head is empty (Elvish insult)  
Antolle ula sulim- Much wind pours from your mouth (Elvish Insult)  
Lasta lalaithamin- Listen to my laughter (Elvish Insult)  
Mereth en draugrim- Feast of wolves (Elvish insult: Slain enemy)**

**Orcish Translations:****  
Ogtuuk Klerg- Prepare for battle  
Choom Ul'bah- Kill the elves (War cry)  
Mabaj Har armauk- I have no enemies (Orcish boast)  
Re'eeg'a jat- Shut up  
Zanberg- Elfson (Orcish Insult)**


	6. Travels

**Hey, sorry it's been so long since I've posted, I got caught up with finals, CRTs, and the classic "**_**Please don't let me fail this class, I'm done with it. I will set this place on fire if I have to take it in the summer" **_**dilemma. Well I hope you like this chapter and I am very exited on where the plot is now.**

I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by Saturday, seeing as summer is beginning this week, I'll have time to finish it.

The elves traveled on small, near forgotten paths, hoping to avoid the dark creatures. The trees guided them easily through the day. Keeping them from any potential danger.

Rania glances around at the passing trees. "How far until we reach Imladris?"

Rissen followed her action "We are about three days from Rivendell's border, less if danger stays at bay."

Feredir soon called for a rest to eat.  
The break was around an hour long. The horses wandered lazily through the trees, some resting, and some grazing. Feredir brought the animals food; glad hey had brought enough for the journey.

Meldiriel looked over Legolas, feeding him while Thranduil hovered, sitting close, watching for change.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o`o~o~o~o~o~

The elves were lucky as the journey continued; danger crept close, but seemed not to dare attack, as it soon faded.

The group neared Rivendell's trees, to the delight of the elves.  
They rested a few miles from the border, the darkness of night having been with them for too many hours now.

Rania dismounted, removing the saddle and brittle from her horse. "Rest mellon nin, we have a fast ride ahead of us." She warned, petting the animal gently.

Thranduil lay, staring at the stars as the night moved on, an old song played in his head, one that came to him whenever he was scared. His father had taught his the song, it told of mighty warriors who would protect the young elflings. Even as the song no longer applied to him, the song would comfort Thranduil. Legolas knew the song well, as Thranduil had sung it to him when Legolas was very young, cowering under the blankets as thunderstorms roared their fury.

Movement pulled Thranduil from his thoughts as someone shifted on his right.  
Thranduil shot up when he realized Legolas was stirring

"Ion nin? Edro lin hen, I fear for you."  
**Ion nin- My son  
Edro lin hen- Open your eyes**

Meldiriel approached the two, hearing Thranduil as she lay awake. She moved to Legolas and Thranduil held him down as he moved so Meldiriel could examine him.

"Tin hun blebi" Meldiriel muttered, using elvish hoping to draw Legolas from unconsciousness with the language.  
**Tin hun blebi- His heart races**

Legolas squirmed, curling in on himself.  
Thranduil placed a hand on his back in comfort, quickly removing his hand when Legolas cried out in pain.

Thranduil carefully held Legolas as Meldiriel fed him a painkilling herb before laying him down again.

"Siah naeg thinatha" Thranduil whispered, desperate to comfort Legolas, who had yet to fully wake, shivering in Thranduil's arms.

**Peace, the pain will fade**

Thranduil desperately needed to hear his son's voice as it had been nearly three stressful weeks. "Saes ped an enni"

**Please look at me**

Thranduil froze as bits of Legolas' emotions got through to him through their elven bond.  
Pain, fear, confusion. Legolas was halfway between consciousness and not. He felt pain, but didn't know where he was or what had happened.

"No no," Thranduil hushed "Sedho, ion nin pain mae, we are headed to Rivendell, you will be fine. Saes open your eyes, speak to me Legolas."  
**Hush my son, all is well  
Saes- please**

Legolas didn't respond, lying unmoving once more. Thranduil checked Legolas' pulse, finding his heart racing. He sighed as he pulled a few stray hairs from Legolas face.

"I fear for him." Thranduil said, voice low.

"As do I, Thranduil but we've come so far to give up now. There is always hope."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day, the elves set out late, the trees of Rivendell exiting the elves as they were reaching their goal, but the horses were tired from the long journey. The elves let them rest, hoping they could keep a quick pace when they did leave.

As soon as they entered Rivendell, Rania jumped from her spot on the seat of the carriage and mounted hers, having ridden there to give her horse more rest before the fast ride.

She waited until she got Thranduil's nod of approval before riding ahead of he group, quickly disappearing from view.

Rania was determined to get to Elrond fast, but she knew her horse couldn't run forever. She set him at a fast run and let him slow when he tired. The animal seemed to sense her urgency for as soon as he was rested he sped up slightly, letting Rania know he could run again.

~o~o~o~o~

The rest of the elves traveled at a quick pace, taking the main path, unable to take the shortcuts Rania could tred on horseback.

The road was gentler for he horses, the path now a steady, constant slope. The path curved at times, backtracking the elves through the trees.

The group stopped for food, Meldiriel taking the break to check Legolas whose shivers had gotten worse

Frowning, she found his fever had risen. She carefully removed the blankets that covered him hoping to relieve the heat. She mixed herbs that would give him strength and help fight the fever.

Meldiriel let Thranduil take Legolas, giving the drink to the king. She moved to mix a gentle broth for he elf, adding herbs to slow the poison.

'_We're so close'_ She thought '_We can't give up now'_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Elladan chased Aragorn across the courtyard, laughing when Elrohir cut off the human's path, trapping him between the trees.

To Aragorn's surprise the elf dropped the bucket, the water soaking the grass when the bucket tipped. Suspecting trickery, Aragorn stayed where he was, confused when he saw both elves standing as if listening.

"El-"

"Hush" Elladan cut the human off looking to the trees "Something is wrong Estel."

Elrond suddenly appeared, the same look of concern the twins wore, on his face.

"Ada, the trees are uneasy." Elrohir said. "They all speak once, I cannot understand."

"Something had happened, it I too far at this point for these trees to know." Elrond said. "All we can do is wait. Wait and listen."

Aragorn looked to the elves, worried and concerned, wishing he could hear the trees.


End file.
